Penelope
Penelope is a supporting character in Barbie as Rapunzel. Penelope is best friends with Princess Rapunzel, and good friends with Hobie, whom she met when Rapunzel was trapped in a tower by Gothel. Penelope is voiced by Cree Summer. Personality Penelope is a nice, funny and clumsy young dragon. She is very helpful and eager to prove her dragon abilities to her friends, her father and herself. Her father, Hugo, finds her lack of flying and fire-breathing skills disappointing as she is meant to be terrifying. Penelope is afraid of any insects, also snakes and spiders, and heights, though later she carries Rapunzel over the magic wall. Penelope feels as if her father is never happy around her, much to her dismay, and tells Hobie he never smiles around her. However, when her father says she is a real dragon, she becomes more confident in her abilities. Penelope is polite and supportive of Rapunzel and her artwork, and she can think quickly when she and her friends are in trouble. She is also loyal to Rapunzel and tries to help her whenever she can, which contrasts Hobie, who is always more logical and reluctant. Penelope sometimes finds Hobie irritating due to him being sarcastic a lot of the time. Penelope knows how does sea smell, so she has probably been by the sea before she was captured by Gothel and put in the manor. Physical Appearance Penelope is a young dragon, though she finds it hard to fit through human doorways and she is around Rapunzel's height. Penelope is much smaller than her father. She resembles him in that they are both purple, but the similarities end there; Penelope has much softer features than her father, and her scales are brighter. Penelope has large blue-green eyes and long eyelashes, and small white teeth. Her neck, chest, belly and the web of her wings are beige, and so are the horns from the top of her head to the end of her tail. Penelope's tail is large, so she accidentally knocks things over with it from time to time. She has long arms and stumpy legs with big feet. She has three big toes on each foot, with sharp beige claws. The inside of her large ears and her palms are pink. Gallery Powers and Abilities *'Reflexes': Penelope is able to pick up objects she knocks over very fast. *'Fire breath': As a dragon, Penelope can naturally breathe fire, though at first, whenever she tries, her fireballs are small. *'Flying': Penelope is able to fly, but at the beginning of the film she is scared of heights. Quotes *''"Look at this. I mean, look at this painting! I can smell the salt water! I can feel the mist."'' *''"Go, Rapunzel, go! I'll put your art stuff away."'' *''"What? You don't think I got moves? 'Cause I got moves!"'' *''"Well scratch my scales!"'' *''"Uh, you don't think there are spiders down there, 'c-cause I'm not too fond of spiders, o-o-or beetles or snakes, I don't like them either!"'' *''"Would you look at this! Ooh, she sure got mad at somebody! I wouldn't wanna be in his boots!"'' Category:Barbie as Rapunzel Characters Category:Magical Creatures Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters